


We all make Mistakes

by Shoukai



Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoukai/pseuds/Shoukai
Summary: if only he had known following another false lead made up by his friend would end like this.-------------------------------------------------------------------------Not me writing this at almost 11 pm 💀If it's bad i apologise i'm very tired lmao
Relationships: Chongyun & Xingqiu (Genshin Impact)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	We all make Mistakes

There he was laying on the ground with an arrow lodged in his chest. 

He should've been more careful of his surroundings and maybe he could've noticed the mere hilichurl aiming a crossbow at him. 

Maybe he shouldn't even have followed this lead.

Unmistakenly just one of the many false leads his friend provided him with. 

Maybe he should've stopped following these leads long ago but he couldn't have known this would happen and neither did his friend.

But he didn't have time for regrets right now, as he was laying on the ground his breathing got even more ragged.

He knew things weren't looking good for him but with all the strength he could muster, he stood up and tried walking the way he came or atleast the way he thought he came from.

The more he moved the more his vision began to fade, he could feel himself become weaker and weaker.

And finally he couldn't hold himself up anymore and collapsed to the ground, which lead to the arrow being lodged even deeper into his chest.

His whole body hurt, his vision began to fade and his breathing became less and less.

Laying there helpless on the ground he finally let the regrets take over.

He regrets alot of things but the thing he regretted the most was never telling him he loved him, as more then a friend.

Barely above a whisper you could hear him say,

"I love you...

Xingqiu"

before the last of his power left him and his breathing slowly stopped...

**Author's Note:**

> The End!  
> Feedback is very welcome since this was my first oneshot!! ^^^^^


End file.
